


Shattered Assumptions

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Clark and Lex's future, as seen from Lionel's POV.  Lionel's assumptions about Lex's life are shattered as he enters Lex's building for the first time in years to surrender control of LuthorCorp.  Takes place after "Papa's Little Princess", and prior to both "A Dose of Kent" and "Lex Luthor '" President".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Assumptions

## Shattered Assumptions

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! A glimpse into Clark and Lex's future, as seen from Lionel's POV. Lionel's assumptions about Lex's life are shattered as he enters Lex's building for the first time in years to surrender control of LuthorCorp. Takes place after "Papa's Little Princess", and prior to both "A Dose of Kent" and "Lex Luthor - President". 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four for the series, and selective use of Smallville canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Lionel Luthor stepped out of the private elevator on the top floor of his son's office building, a place he hadn't visited in years, ready to admit defeat. Lex had finally proven his mettle, and had wrested control of LuthorCorp away from Lionel. Although publicly, the Luthor patriarch had been bitterly opposed to the move, privately he was both proud and pleased by his son's business acumen. Lionel, quite frankly, was more than ready to retire. He had achieved his life goals, and was now content to sit back, consume some of his personal wealth, and travel the globe. Let his son deal with the problems of the corporate world from now on. 

Against Lionel's better judgment, Lex had ignored Lionel's - unasked for - advice and had remained in a committed relationship with none other than Clark Kent for going on five years now. Lionel had been waiting for the relationship to fall apart, but it never had. He had been sure, shortly after the two had begun their affair, when it had been revealed that one of Lex's former girlfriends was expecting his child, that the pair would split. Instead, the young woman had carried the child to term, and had then turned over her parental rights to both Clark and Lex. Since that time she had carried yet another child for the two, this one created from a combination of both Lex and Clark's DNA's - one of Lex's many forays into genetic engineering. That technological marvel, among others, had sent LexCorp stock soaring, and had rocketed the fledgling business into the Fortune 500 within weeks, _and_ into the position of being able to engineer the takeover of LuthorCorp. 

Lionel had spent little time with his son's family, only occasionally attending one of the parties that Clark and Lex had held to celebrate one of their children's milestones. Although no staff had been present at the parties, Lionel could only assume that the couple had hired caregivers to attend to their children's needs as each pursued their career goals. 

Lionel abruptly ceased his musings as he glanced around the expansive reception area, his attention drawn to the changes that had evidently occurred since last he had last visited Lex at his office. What had once been the boardroom had been converted into a nursery, which obviously housed the children of LexCorp employees. This was easy to ascertain since several members of Lex's staff, who Lionel recognized from interacting with them throughout the years, were taking breaks to play with their children. The room was well appointed with cribs and toys for the infants, as well as a large play area for the toddlers. 

Lionel could also see the protected balcony off the rear of the room had been converted into a play yard as well. Bikes, tricycles, and balls littered the space. Before he could look any further, he heard a throat clearing behind him. 

"Hi, Grandpapa Lionel!" a happy voice chirped. 

Lionel whipped around, unable to hide his surprise at seeing his eldest grandchild lounging casually in the doorway to Lex's office. There was no doubt that this child was Lex's progeny. At the tender age of four, Kendall Kent-Luthor already shared her father's shockingly red hair, and most annoyingly, her father's smirk. 

"I thought I told you to address me as 'Grandfather'?" Lionel chided as he strode forward toward his granddaughter. 

Kendall rolled her eyes dramatically, and groaned audibly as she pouted. "No wonder Papa doesn't have any stories about having fun as a kid. You take life WAY too seriously." 

Without another glance at Lionel, or waiting for his reply, the child turned to face Lex's receptionist. "Can you call Papa and let him know _Grandpapa_ ," she stressed to Lionel's annoyance, "is here to sign on the dotted line? Papa took Conner up to the penthouse to change his pull-up." 

Lionel didn't even have time to consider how outrageous it was to think of his son doing something as plebian as changing a child's underthings. Instead, he watched the interchange between his granddaughter and Lex's staff, in shock. Rather than being annoyed at the child's impudence, Lionel was surprised to see the young woman behind the desk merely smile indulgently and assure Kendall that her wishes would be carried out. Lionel's arched eyebrow in response to the exchange, however, was met with a scowl from the young woman as she turned to her phone, presumably to inform Lex of Lionel's presence. 

Lionel finally recovered enough to follow behind his auburn-haired granddaughter as she turned on her heel and preceded him into Lex's private office. Lionel stopped short when he took in the changed decor of his son's office. If the changes in the outer office had been astounding, this... well this was just... unbelievable. A colorful table was set up in the corner, papers and crayons scattered over its surface. The soft glow of a small television screen which was seated on a nearby shelf flickered over the table, its sound low, and as Lionel turned towards the screen, he could just make out a giant purple dinosaur lunging across the screen. The sight of the dinosaur somehow grounded Lionel enough to regain his equilibrium and resume his interchange with his granddaughter. Leave it to his son to pass on his obsession with purple to his offspring. 

While trying to somehow piece together the images of his son as the ruthless businessman he knew him to be, and the devoted, involved father he apparently was, Lionel turned back towards the young girl in front of him. "Do you children always prance through your father's office at whim?" he questioned as he imperiously settled into one of the plush leather chairs across from Lex's desk. 

Kendall dismissed his sarcastic tone with a wave of her hand, and to Lionel's astonishment scrambled up into his lap. "You know, you can try as hard as you want, but I'm still gonna like you." 

"I wasn't aware that you ever did," Lionel answered truthfully. 

"Of course," she replied with a smile that managed to melt at least one of the hardened layers of ice around her grandfather's cold heart. Kendall leaned forward to hug Lionel, and even as his own arms automatically came up to embrace the child, he couldn't help but quip. "You're not planning to vomit on me like you did at your brother's christening, are you?" 

Kendall giggled as she leaned her head against Lionel's chest. "Please, you deserved it. You were acting mean to Daddy and Papa." 

Lionel pushed her back a bit, meeting her eyes in astonishment, a look of rarely seen pride flickering across his gaze. "You did that on purpose," he stated more than questioned. 

"I haven't been sick since I was a year old," she answered cockily, her earlier smirk again dancing across her lips. 

Lionel couldn't help the chuckle that escaped in response to her admission. "We just might make a Luthor out of you yet." 

"Not if I can help it." 

Lionel turned towards the sound of his son's voice, even as he felt the little girl scamper out of his lap, and run to embrace her father. Lex looked much the same as he always had - exquisitely tailored suit, cocky smirk on his face - but there was also something very different. Where Lex had always had a desire to prove himself, which left him with a dangerous edge, he now appeared settled and content. Evidence of that fact was the tender way he held the hand of two year old Conner, even as he lowered himself to his knees to wrap his free arm around his daughter. 

Lex was still embracing his children even as he turned his attention back to his father. "Ready to get this over with?" he questioned, pointedly glancing towards the stack of paperwork on his desk which would finalize LexCorp's takeover of LuthorCorp. 

Unbidden, Lionel felt a genuine smile curling his lips at the unexpected sight before him. "That's exactly why I'm here, son. I have a plane ready to leave for Barbados as soon as we're done." 

"I certainly hope that's not the LuthorCorp jet?" Lex questioned wryly, even as he stood, hands casually clasped with both of his children, and sauntered toward his desk. 

"Of course not." 

"Mmm, that's almost a shame. I have an excellent island getaway that I could suggest. I spent one of my honeymoons there," Lex commented dryly, hugging and kissing his two children gently as he transferred Conner's hand into Kendall's. "Now both of you tell your Grandpapa goodbye, and head into the nursery. Daddy will be here to pick you up in an hour." 

"You won't be too late tonight, will you Papa?" Kendall asked quietly. 

"Not a chance, little one. Daddy will probably have to help you with your baths, and read your stories, but Papa will be there to tuck you both in tonight. I promise." 

Lionel was surprised again as both children came forward of their own accord to hug and kiss him before clasping hands again and heading for the still-open office door. Lionel saw the look of pride pass over his son's face as Lex's eyes followed his children until they reached the safety of the nursery's door, knowing full well that the look was mirrored on his own face. Apparently, his son had bested him in more ways than one. Not only had Lex found a way to outmaneuver Lionel in the business market, but he had done it, apparently, while embracing the emotional edge that Lionel had always thought would be his son's downfall. 

Thirty minutes later, as Lionel left Lex's office, leaving LuthorCorp behind, there was a spring in his step that hadn't been there for years. 


End file.
